1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video camera, a remote controller, and a camera system which is composed of a still video camera and a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera system consisting of a still video camera and a remote controller is well known. A releasing operation is carried out by a remote control operation using the remote controller to take a picture of an object to be photographed.
In a still video camera, an image signal (image data) of an image taken by the camera is recorded (stored) in a non-volatile memory incorporated therein, in which data can be rewritten.
However, since the number of frames which can be recorded in the non-volatile memory is limited, if there is no room for recording the image data in the recording area of the non-volatile memory, it is necessary to erase a part or the whole of the recorded image data in order to record new image data in the non-volatile memory, even if there is no unnecessary image data recorded in the non-volatile memory.
To solve this, it is possible to transmit image data to a personal computer, etc., through a wire or wireless transmission system to thereby record the image data in the memory of the personal computer. However, in this solution it is impossible to record the image data in the absence of a personal computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a still video camera in which image data of an image taken by the camera can be transmitted using a wireless system to a remote controller, a remote controller in which image data can be recorded, and a camera system consisting of a still video camera and a remote controller.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, there is provided a still video camera which receives a command signal from a remote controller through a radio communication, so that at least an image pickup operation of the camera can be controlled in accordance with the command signal, having an image pickup device, a recording medium provided in the camera on which image data of an object image picked-up by the image pickup device is recorded, a recording means provided in the camera for recording the image data on the recording medium, a signal receiving means provided in the camera for receiving the command signal from the remote controller, and a signal transmitting means provided in the camera for radio-transmitting the image data to the remote controller.
The remote controller has a signal transmitting means provided in the remote controller for radio-transmitting the command signal to the still video camera, a signal receiving means provided in the remote controller for receiving image data of an object image picked-up by the still video camera, a recording medium loading portion provided in the remote controller in which an external recording medium can be detachably loaded, and a recording means provided in the remote controller for recording the image data received by the signal receiving means onto the recording medium loaded in the recording medium loading portion.
The remote controller includes a recording medium loading portion in which an external recording medium can be detachably loaded.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 08-180047 (filed on Jun. 20, 1996) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.